shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Black Curry Laksa
|othername= |chef = Nao Sadatsuka |primary ingredient = Curry Kusaya Laska |cuisine type = Southeast Asian |dish type = Curry Laksa |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 51 |anime = Episode 21 }}Jet Black Curry Laksa is a dish made by Nao Sadatsuka during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Preliminary Round. Description A famed Southeast Asian dish, this is a one of a kind that makes you think twice. Made exclusively by Nao Sadatsuka, this dish is infamous for using the Kusaya salted fish method and nao decided to use mahi mahi and flying fish to create the incredibly awful stench of the dish. Behind the horrible smell of the dish however, is the surprising delicious taste as it is made with Laksa noodles that are made of coconut milk, together with other unsuspecting ingredients. Eat if you dare and you have been warned... Recipe * Laksa Noodles ** Coconut Milk Soup Base * Squid Ink * Lemongrass * Kusaya ('''Salted Fish Broth)' **'Flying Fish''' **'Mahi Mahi' Toppings *'Bean Sprout' *'Tofu Puff' *'Cilantro ('Coriander Leaves')' Real Facts Curry Laksa is a coconut-based curry soup and one of the noodle dishes which originated from Southeast Asia among Chinese immigrants or from the intermarriages between Chinese men and Malay women. The primary ingredients for most versions of curry laksa include bean curd puffs and seafoods such as fish sticks, shrimps and cockles. Laksa is commonly served with a spoonful of sambal chilli paste and garnished with Vietnamese coriander, also known as laksa leaf, (also known in Malay as daun kesum). In its Penang counterpart however, it is often known as Curry Mee, due to the different kind of noodles used (yellow noodles or bihun, as opposed to the thick white laksa noodles). Additionally, the dish uses congealed pork blood, a delicacy to the Malaysian Chinese community. The term "curry laksa" is more commonly used in cities like Kuala Lumpur or Singapore, and it is popular in Singapore and Malaysia, as are Laksa yong tau foo, lobster laksa, and even plain laksa, with just noodles and gravy. These variants of curry laksa includes: *'Laksa Lemak': Also known as Laksa Nyonya, this type of laksa rich with coconut gravy. It is a culinary description in the Malay language which specifically refers to the presence of coconut milk which adds a distinctive richness to a dish. As the name implies, it is made with a rich, slightly sweet and strongly spiced coconut gravy. This laksa is usually made with a fish-based gravy (with vegetarian food stalls omitting fish) and is heavily influenced by Thai Laksa, (Thailand counterpart, notably the Pattani Province), perhaps to the point that one could say they are one and the same. **'Katong Laksa': Also known as Laksa Katong, this laksa is one of the variant of laksa lemak from the Katong area of Singapore. Contrast to any laksa the noodles are normally cut up into smaller pieces so that the entire dish can be eaten with a spoon alone, without chopsticks or a fork. Interestingly, Katong laksa is a strong contender for the heavily competed title of Singapore's national dish. *'Laksam': Delicacy from Northeastern Malaysian states, such as Kelantan, Terengganu and Kedah, this laksa is made with very thick flat white rice flour noodles in a rich, full-bodied white gravy of boiled fish and coconut milk. Though usually made of fish meat, it is sometimes made with other fish such as eels. The Laksam is traditionally eaten with hands instead of utensils due to the gravy's thick consistency.Wikipedia's article about Laksa Trivia *Contrast of the Curry Laksa ever known in Southeast Asia (particularly Indonesia, Malaysia and Singapore), Nao's dish is much more similar to Asam Laksa. References Category:Dishes Category:Curry Dishes Category:Nao Sadatsuka Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Noodle Dishes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Soup Dishes